


Uniti dalla gelosia

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [22]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Fill per il prompt: Steve x Johnatan - Nancy li aveva fatti innamorare e traditi entrambi, ora stava con un'avvenente ragazzo messicano che faceva rodere il fegato ad entrambi e fu così che si conobbero meglio, odiando Carlos. Erano talmente tanto soliti bere insieme, in camera di uno dei due, che spesso collassavano dal sonno uno sopra l'altro, solo che Steve non aveva la minima idea che Johnatan quella sera lo avrebbe baciato.Ricevuto durante l'event di Wholindtlock drabble su fb.Vale anche per il COWT challenge M4: storia ciclica + enemies to lovers
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Series: COWT 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Uniti dalla gelosia

Steve e Johnatan avevano delle cose in comune se uno guardava attentamente. Entrambi amavano la musica e lo stesso tipo di film, entrambi erano stati mollati e traditi da Nancy e odiavano l’attuale ragazzo, un messicano di nome Carlos che faceva rodere il fegato a entrambi.

Non sapevano esattamente come erano passati da nemici che competevano per la stessa ragazza, bullo e bullizzato, figo della scuola e nerd… a due amici che amavano passare tempo insieme… però era successo, forse tutte le avventure soprannaturali avevano cambiato le loro personalità o avevano portato alla luce parti nascoste di loro.

Spesso, passavano le giornate in compagnia l’uno dell’altro, bevendosi una birra mentre guardavano un film o ascoltavano la musica in amichevole silenzio. Quegli incontri, spesso finivano con loro due, stanchi e assonnati che si addormentavano insieme per terra o sul letto di uno dei due (dipendendo da chi dei due era il proprietario della stanza in quel momento).

Tutto cambiò una sera come le altre, si erano stesi sul letto di Steve, i suoi genitori erano fuori e loro avevano messo la musica a tutto volume per ballare insieme. Dopo ore di balli sfrenati, si erano accasciati sul letto sorridenti, Johnatan girò la testa verso Steve, si leccò le labbra e chiuse la distanza tra loro, baciando il suo amico sulle labbra per poi ritrarsi e guardarlo, labbro inferiore tra i denti, insicuro.

Steve stava cercando di capire che cosa fosse successo nel frattempo, Johnatan l’aveva baciato? Da dove era uscita sta cosa? Era gay? Gli piaceva Steve? Perché? Aveva tremila domande nella testa ma non ne fece nessuna. Un pensiero era fisso nella sua testa. Ne voleva ancora.

“Scusa Steve, io… sai com’è… eri qui e volevo baciarti e non ho pensato…”

“E Nancy? Pensavo fossi etero?”

“Nancy sta con Carlos adesso. Io sono bisessuale credo. Mi piaci Steve, mi piaci come sei sul serio, non come fingevi di essere prima”

Steve era rosso come un peperone e non sapeva cosa dire. Decidendo di fare invece di dire, prese il compagno dalla maglietta e se lo tirò nuovamente a sé, cercando nervosamente di baciarlo. Non essendo la posizione migliore, diedero una capocciata (non fortissima fortunatamente) e si morsero il labbro a vicenda.

“Ahi! Non serve essere violenti, se non mi vuoi basta dirlo…”

Steve nascose il viso tra le mani, imbarazzato. “Cercavo solo… cercavo di ricambiare il… bacio”

“Oh… pensavo saresti stato più bravo di così, il più esperto ecc”

“Non rigirare il coltello nella piaga per favore. Ho baciato solo Nancy ed era sempre lei a prendere l’iniziativa”

“Vorrà dire che impareremo insieme, che ne dici?”

“Dico che mi sembra un’ottima idea”

I due passarono circa un’ora a scambiarsi baci dopo quella confessione. I primi erano impacciati, ma divennero sempre migliori mano a mano che ci prendevano la mano. Iniziarono usando solo le labbra per poi unire la lingua alla danza e poi iniziare a carezzare l’uno il corpo dell’altro, prima sopra i vestiti e poi sotto.

“Perché non…?” iniziò Steve tirando la maglietta del suo compagno verso l’alto. Johnatan subito la tolse e si spogliò del tutto, permettendo a Steve di imitarlo.

Baciarsi nudi era un’altra esperienza ancora, decisamente interessante. Le loro erezioni erano insistenti e cercavano di farsi notare, spingendo l’una contro l’altra e facendoli gemere di piacere. Johnatan si leccò il palmo e portò la mano tra di loro, prendendo entrambi i membri in pugno ed iniziando a masturbarli insieme.

Non ci volle molto per i due ragazzi prima di esclamare il nome l’uno dell’altro e venire, la musica che li circondava nascondeva le loro voci ai vicini fortunatamente.

Quindi vedete, Steve e Johnatan, avevano delle cose in comune.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e commenti sono l'amore!


End file.
